It's up to fate
by FortunaCookie
Summary: Living in New York City with her son, how would Kagome cope with Sesshoumaru suddenly coming back into her life? Would they reconcile or will Kagome keep on running. It’s all up to fate. SessKag AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't not belong to me.

**It's up to fate**

By Natsumi no tsunami

Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thought'

--

_Don't you ever wonder why people hate love so much? It's because this is the only that stops you from controlling your life, something that is dangled in front of you yet you can't reach it. Love is something that brings happiness but in return also gives a dose of anguish. As mighty you try to stop it you find no matter what you find your selves sucked into it again and again and again. Well, this is my battle with love._

--

"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Houshi is waiting on line one," Kagura's voice echoed from the phone.

"Thanks, Kagura, I'll take it later" replied Kagome as she looked up from her document.

"Kagome, I'm begging you. Even though he's the president, he's killing me with his perverted question." Kagura's desperate voice shouted over the phone.

Rubbing one side of her temple with one hand, she used the other to reach for the single button that would connect her to Miroku Houshi, current president of Kaze Records, husband of Sango Houshi, father of 2 and dear friend. Slightly pausing before pressing the button, she prepared her self to Miroku's endless argument of asking her to come back to Kaze Records main branch in Japan. Taking a big breath and sighing she hit the connect button.

"Kagura, what is the size of most women's breasts? What kind of lingerie do women like? Do you think those frilly ones can make good presents? " a male voice sounded happily over the phone.

"Miroku, if my new assistant quits because of harassment, I'll make sure that you won't ever have pleasant evenings with Sango ever again." Kagome threatened while opening one of the draws of the desk.

"Oh Kagome dear. I'm sorry, was what I was doing called harassment? Oh I never knew that. Do you think I should stop asking my executives those questions during meetings?" Miroku asked with a cheerful voice.

"Miroku, what was my threat last time you called?" asked Kagome as she smiled a sarcastic smile to an invisible person in front of her. She reached down to pull a pristine white, jasmine scented envelope with the words "Photos" written on top from the draw.

"Ummm…..I think it was that you would send something to Sango that would make me the most miserable person alive," said Miroku as he rubbed his chin trying to think back to the last time they spoke.

"Now would you like to tell Sango about it?" questioned Kagome as she pulled a stack photos out of the envelope. Going through the photo she picked one out of the stack and looked thoughtfully at it.

"You wouldn't do that to me Kagome, you're way too nice. Plus I don't think you have anything that could make Sango angry," said Miroku as he waved away her threat.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome as she looked down at the photo. It showed Miroku trying to steal a pair of lacy underwear from a draw. "Have you forgotten about the last time I came back to Japan to celebrate Haku's 7th birthday. Correct me if I'm wrong but you stole Sango's faverourite pair of underwear, you know the silky white one. When I called her last week she said that if she caught the culprit of this theft she'll show them what pain really means."

"Kagome, you don't have any proof that I stole, Sango only has your word." Miroku laughed nervously.

"Acutally, I do have evidence. Right in my hands. You see luckily I managed to capture you taking underwear on camera" Kagome replied smugly. "I'm sure that Sango will appreiciate to know what happened to her faverourite underwear."

"Okay. Okay. I give in. I won't harass your assistant anymore, alright? Happy now?" Miroku said dejectedly.

"Of course. Now tell me what you want, I know that you didn't call just to harras my assistant." said Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm calling you to inform you that rumor has it that Sesshoumaru is leaving for New York tonight," said Miroku gravely. "Sango and I don't want you getting hurt so we're telling you to be more careful. Apparently he's going to base his operations from New York and leave Inuyasha to head the main branch in Japan. Sango wants you to come back as soon as possible."

"Miroku, I can't. Kouta is just started school last year. I don't want him to leave his friends, also it'll be hard for him to adjust into the Japanese education system. I promise I'll be careful though around here," Kagome said tired.

"Alright. I'll inform Sango of your decision then, but be very careful you hear." said Miroku.

"I will. Bye Miroku, tell Sango that I wish her and the kids well," bidding Miroku goodbye, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes thinking the situation through.

'How am I going to deal with this. Gods, I should've stayed in Japan the last time I went back with Kouta that way we wouldn't have this problem but no I thought it was too awkward that to know that I could bump into Sesshoumaru. If I get really desperate then I'll….flee the country….hopefully. But then I would feel selfish for making Kouta to leave his friends. Well it looks like it can't be helped I'll just have to suck it up and be careful'

TBC…

--

Hi, this is my first fanfic that I have written so reviews with helpful hints would be grateful. I'll try to update at least once maybe every 2 weeks but it won't be a promise because I'm not very good at writing only at thinking up plots. Please also comment whether this story so far. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**It's up to fate**

By natsumi no tsunami

Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts"

--

Parking on the grounds of Aventis Prep in her BMW mini, Kagome thought back to the call that she received after Miroku's disturbing news.

--

**Flashback**

"Ms. Higurashi there's a call waiting for you on line four from Mrs. Shinto, Kouta's nanny. Would you like me to put her through?" Kagura asked to Kagome.

"Yes please, thank you Kagura," Kagome replied back to her assistant over the phone. As she waited for the phone to come alive again she held a questioning expression, wondering why Kaede would be calling her at this time of the day.

"Hello, Higurashi speaking," Kagome said into phone incase Kagura mixed up the calls.

"Hello Kagome dear, it's me, Kaede. I'm sorry for bothering you but I'm calling to tell you that I'm in a car accident and I won't be able to pick Kouta up. Would you be a dear and pick him up while I stay hear to finish the police questioning?" Kaede's tired voice came over the phone. "Could you also send the butler to pick me up somewhere along 59th street between 6th avenue and Park Avenue? The car has been towed to the local mechanic?"

"Sure and I'll send Ginta down momentarily. Bye Kaede." Kagome quickly place the phone back into its cradle again and brought her suitcase from the ground onto her desk. Quickly going over what she paperwork she needed in her head, she mentally ticked each off as she placed them within her briefcase.

Shutting the brief case when everything was packed, she reached down to the ground next to her executive leather seat to grab her hand bag. Quickly checking that she had everything she needed, she rushed out of the room towards the elevator causing her flowing black hair to float behind her. Pressing the button repeatedly she narrowed her eyes when something was nagging at her mind. She frowned as she tried to sort through her memories at what was wrong.

Ding!

The sound of the elevator arriving reminded Kagome of what she'd forgotten. She rushed towards her sectary who was chatting with Kagura, Kagome's assistant.

"Kanna, could you also call my residence and ask for Ginta Takahiro. Tell him that he needs to pick Kaede up, who's currently somewhere along 59th Street between 6th Avenue and Park Avenue. You can leave once you finished." Kagome said looking at Kanna whose head was behind the computer screen.

"Yes miss," Kanna looked up towards Kagome with a blank face only to find her walking back towards the elevator.

"Good evening you two," said Kagome loudly as she stepped into the elevator.

"Good evening Ms. Higurashi!" both Kanna and Kagura bid Kagome good evening in sync.

**End of Flashback**

--

Today's been a tiring day with the two phone calls. She hoped that fate wouldn't play any more suprises today or she'll be on edge from being put under pressure, something extremely bad especially with the news of Sesshoumaru moving to head his New York branch of Taisho Corp.

Breaking away from her thoughts, she stepped out as she saw children coming from the main entrance of the school large front doors. Tip-toeing in her high heels she managed to spots a head of silver among the mass of children pouring from the school.

"KOUTA!" Kagome shouted among the swarm of children, trying to make her voice produce a louder sound than the millions of decibels she was hearing right now from the rush of children

Upon hearing his mother's voice of the crowd of children, Kouta started to sqeeze through the children towards his mother. Finally getting out of the crowd, Kouta ran towards his mother to give her a hug.

"Mom, I'm so glad you came to pick me up toady instead of Kaede granny. Can't wait to show you the wishlist Mrs. Phelan made us write for Christmas," said Kouta excitedly, a happy smile suddenly blooming on his face.

Kagome found her studying her son as he told he what else had happened today. His flowing silver hair and molten amber reminded her so much of him, Sesshoumaru. Many a time she mistook her son for Sesshoumaru, then she would suddenly realize that this Sesshoumaru was shorter that her which seemed strange. Her son's smile reminded her of just how opposite Kouta's happy go lucky attitude what compared to Sesshoumaru's cool façade making it almost seemingly impossible to be related other than facial features. Drifting off, she thought about the current situation.

'Was I wrong not to tell him that he has a child? Would Sesshoumaru hate me for what I have done? Will Kouta start to hate me if I told him about this?'

"Mom! Mom! Are you listening to me?" Kouta looked up to find his mom gazing at him as if in a trance. "Mom! MOM!"

"Oh! Yes Kouta. Did you say something?" Kagome asked curiously as she broke away from her train of thought and looking at her son.

"Mom! Did you hear what I told you just before?" Kouta questioned. One look at his mother's guilty face told it all. Exasperatedly, Kouta said "Mom, you supposed to be interested in what I'm telling not day dream."

Feeling guilty for ignoring her son, Kagome decided to ask him whether he would like to have dinner at his faverourite restaurant.

"Kouta, I'm sorry. Here, why don't I take you to Fedler's for dinner to show you how sorry I am for ignoring you," Kagome said the smiled at her son while waiting for a reply from the now anxious boy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" cried Kouta as he jumped to hug his mother and place his face in the crook of her neck.

Looking up at his mother's face smiling, Kouta said "Mom, let's go already. I'm starving. Come on, hurry up." Letting go of his mother's waist, he took his mother by the hand and dragged her towards the car.

--

Entering the restaurant Fedler's, a wave of delicious aroma hit her nose. Taking Kouta's hand and looking around for a waiter she spots flash of silver. Now scanning the room again, more carefully this time searching for the flash of silver, she was suddenly interrupted by the tugging of one of her hand. Looking down at her son, Kagome quirked an eyebrow to ask what he was tugging her for, she waved away that nagging feeling that told her that something was a miss.

"Mom, the waiter is waiting for instructions." whispered Kouta quietly as he nodded towards the direction of the waiter discreetly.

Turning her head towards the direction her son was nodding, she found her self looking a slicked hair, tuxedo dressed waiter who looked at her rather disapproving frown.

"Madam, do you have a reservation?" asked the waiter looked at them with an expression that screamed 'I better than you' at them.

"Yes, we have a reservation for Higurashi" Kagome answered deciding not to look at his rather ugly face along with such a rude expression.

"Hmmm" said the waiter as he checked his computer. Finding the name and walking away to a table for two he told them "Follow me please."

Following the waiter towards their table, Kagome was stopped by several familiar faces who were business associates. Pausing every now and then when exchanging greeting she suddenly felt queasy as if something about to happen. Bumping into her son made her look at him to discover his shocked expression.

"What's wrong Kouta?" Kagome questioned with concern written all over her face.

"Why does that man look like me?" Kouta asked as he stared a person in front of him with surprise.

Looking at the direction her son was staring at, she found herself looking at a man with waist length silky silver hair tied into a low ponytail having dinner with a beautiful lady. Turning her eyes towards her son again she was about to correct him that he was supposed to say he looked like the man not the man look like me only to be cut off by Kouta.

"His eyes look like mine too." exclaimed Kouta happily as he saw the man look towards him suddenly.

Curiously, Kagome turned again to look at the direction of the man to find herself face to face with piercing amber eyes staring right back at her with a killer glare. Reconizing these eyes and face, Kagome froze with an astonished expression on her face.

Glancing curiously at his mom's and the man's surprised expression, Kouta wondered who the man was.

Recovering first, the man opened his mouth with a cool expression now once again on his face.

"Good evening Kagome, it's been a while."

--

TBC…..

Thanks everyone who read my story and especially my reviewers . I'm quite sad at the response I been given. There's been more than 100 hits and I only recieved feed back from 4 people. I would really appreciate it if readers take some time to review to help me improvemy story.

**Keeper-of-mauve-paradise**: Thank you for the boost of confidence. I actually wasn't really sure whether I should continue writing the story, but because of your boost of confidence I decided to more effort into writing and getting this chap out as soon as possible.

**Ladyofthewest15**: I'll try my best into writing longer chapters for everyone's enjoyment. Hope this one's also long enough. Thanks.

**tigerjade**: Thanks for the tip of trying to make things more descriptive. In this chapter I tried to incorporate expressions as they converse hopefully it's alright since I wasn't really sure whether or not they fit in.

**Kagome21**: My apologies for not explaining properly. To answer your question, yes, Kouta is the son of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Your second question will be answered in a later chapter when I find an appropriate time to fit it in. Um... Kagome is the vice president of Kaze Records (AN: I changed the name cause I decided that Taishou corp. sounded better and using Kaze corp. sounded too repetitive.) Thanks for bringing up those question.

natsumi no tsunami


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**It's up to fate**

By natsumi no tsunami

Chap 3

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

--

The moment she recognized the face, Kagome's body went into shock. Sure her expression was one of surprise but … her mind was in overdrive.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Hey his voice sounded more sensual than I remember, wait a sec. What the hell am I doing, I'm suppose to stay away from him, not feel like a lovesick female for this god-made perfection. Ohhh shut up! '

Feeling her mind turning against her in this situation, Kagome could only stare blankly at him with nothing to reply.

"Aren't you going to return my greeting?" Sesshoumaru asked mockingly.

Finally composing herself, Kagome thought of replying him with a witty remark only to be cut of by Kouta, whom she had forgotten about in midst of the surprise.

"Why do you look like me?" Kouta asked with a very curious look on his face. "And how come you know mom?"

As if suddenly realizing there was someone beside Kagome, Sesshoumaru turned towards the voice. He found the speaker to be a young boy with a very remarkable semblance to himself. Suppressing the surprised expression that wanted to form on his face he instead made a poker face.

"Kagome, just why is this little boy calling you his mother?" Sesshoumaru looked from the boy to Kagome and then return his gaze back to the little boy.

"Because I'm his mother or why else would he be calling me that," looking as calm as possible to match Sesshoumaru's expression, she told Kouta to go and follow the waiter to their table and she would join him briefly.

Wanting to study the boy a bit more, he was about to combat Kagome's instructions only to be interrupted by the young lady who was at the table with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru is everything alright?" the young lady asked trying to gain Sesshoumaru's attention.

"Yes Rin, everything's fine. Rin I like you to meet an old acquaintance of mine. Rin this is Kagome and her son. Kagome this is Rin," Sesshoumaru said as he moved to the side so that the two females can greet each other properly.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my son Kouta," said Kagome, extending her hand towards Rin with a pleasant smile. "It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Sesshoumaru's."

"Oohh. I'm not a friend, I'm Rin Taishou," Rin smiled at Kagome, allowing her name to do the explaining. Rin reached out and shook hands with the hand offered by Kagome.

Time stood still for Kagome the moment Rin uttered her last name Taishou. When Rin reached up with her left hand to brush away the hair dropping towards her face, did Kagome finally understood why time stood still.

There on Rin's fourth finger was gold diamond ring sparkling cheekily at her as if mocking her of her past. Suddenly her face shifted into a slightly sorrowful expression before quickly into a happy smile before anyone noticed.

"A…a...ah. Mrs. Taishou, why didn't you tell me that you were Sesshoumaru's wife?" stuttered Kagome nervously looking everywhere but the face of Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Wa--" Rin started, trying to correct Kagome's mistake only to be cut off.

"Rin dear, why don't you get the waiter to bring our bill as I escort Kagome back to her table," Sesshoumaru cut in.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru," Rin answered, quickly forgetting about the subject a foot. Rin lifted her hand and waved a waiter towards her as Sesshoumaru started to lead Kagome away.

Sesshoumaru had noticed her expression when Kagome assumed that Rin was his wife even though it wasn't true. Too bad, he wasn't going to spoil the fun. Ever since the time when Kouga made Ayame jealous on purpose to woo her back, Sesshoumaru concluded that a little dose jealousy was a very useful since the two now are happily married with a kid of their own. The thought kids reminded Sesshoumaru of the boy that called Kagome mother.

"Kagome is the boy my son?" Sesshoumaru asked directly as they walked towards the direction of where Kouta had gone.

Kagome froze mid step, Sesshoumaru besides her had also stopped walking.

"What is his name?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned slightly to try look at Kagome's expression only to find them covered by her loose hair that now had become a curtain between the two.

"…"

"What is his name?" Sesshoumaru asked again, getting annoyed at how she was not answering the question he wanted answered.

"…..his name is Kouta," Kagome decided to answer after a long silent pause between the two.

"How old is he?"

"7."

"Did you know before you left?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" slowly but surely, Sesshoumaru's expression changed with each question. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant with my child, I would've cared for you."

"It doesn't really matter anymore does it? You now have a wife to look after so you needn't bother with Kouta because I can look after him," Kagome answered tiredly. She felt so confused with the events that just have occurred in the past few minutes but to her it felt like hours. She's never felt jealousy like what jealousy she felt now. It made her want to explode at him and ask, no, demand answers from Sesshoumaru like, why did he marry? How could he marry? How could he accept another if he didn't accept her, the person whom Sesshoumaru had said was the most important person in his life?

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, Kouta is my son no matter how hard you try to deny it and I will be included in his life you hear? I need you to collect your thoughts before arranging with you how I can be involved in Kouta's life, so give me your home number," Sesshoumaru growled trying to keep his right brow from twitching in anger.

Obediently, Kagome opened her purse and too out her notebook and pen. Opening the note book she wrote her home number on a blank page and then ripped it out to hand to Sesshoumaru.

"I'll contact you sometime tonight," Sesshoumaru said as he took the piece of paper and slid it into the breast pocket of the shirt he wore underneath his tuxedo. Leaning down, he pecked Kagome lightly on the lips and turned to leave only to pause after three steps.

"I still care about you," with that said, Sesshoumaru resumed walking towards Rin, who was holding the bill and waiting for Seshoumaru to get back so that they could leave.

Touching her lips, Kagome savored the feeling of his lips when it mad contact with her in that quick peck.

'He's right.'

Kagome resumed her walk towards her son.

'It sure has been a while.'

--

Sitting on a leather couch in his personal study of his country mansion he brought in America a while back, when he first heard the rumor that Kagome was in America. Sesshoumaru thought back to the time when he first Kagome and how they met.

--

**Flashback**

"Yura, why haven't the representative from Kaze records arrived yet?" Sesshoumaru barked into the intercom that connected him to his sectary with an irritated face.

"Sir, the rep. from Kaze records called in. He said that because of a family emergency the vice president is coming instead." Yura replied as she leafed through the notes she had stuck on the perimeter of her computer monitor.

"Doesn't matter, cancel it. I hate it when people are late especially when they're the ones that want to do business with my company," Sesshoumaru informed Yura.

"Yes sir" Yura answered.

Sesshoumaru lifted his already packed briefcase from his desk and opened the door of his office only to find a young lady with silky black hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a tailor cut, navy blue office suit with a knee length skirt blocking his way. Yura was behind her, trying to pull the girl away from the door of his office. Both sudden froze from their tug and war when they spotted a man blocking Kagome's way to the office.

"Mr. Taishou, I demand an explanation. Why did you cancel our appointment?" the young lady asked.

"And just who are you to demand something from me?" Sesshoumaru raised a sleek eyebrow at her.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, the vice president of Kaze corp. I demand an appointment because I arrived by the time scheduled." Kagome demanded with an angry face.

Looking thoughtfully at her, he decided he might as well take the appointment since he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Would you like to have dinner?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome with a cool face.

"What?" Kagome questioned as she narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. She suddenly baffled at the man's sudden out of the blue question. Yura stood besides Kagome with an astonished expression.

"Would you like to talk business over dinner since you're so insistent?" Sesshoumaru asked her again.

"Oh. Alright," Kagome's features softened at what the silver hair businessman meant.

"Follow me then." Sesshoumaru resumed his course walking towards the elevator.

**End Flashback**

--

Shaking his thoughts away, Sesshoumaru looked at his white gold Cartier watch. Seeing that it was nearly 9 pm, 4 hours since the restaurant incident, he decided it was time to call her. Taking the piece of paper that held the all so important number from the pocket of his shirt delicately, he turned the cordless handset on. Carefully, he dialed the number written on the sheet. 9 – 3 – 7 – 7 – 1 – 9 – 8 – 6. He placed the phone next to his right ear waiting for someone on the other side to pick up.

"BitterSweet café, may I help you?" a perky, female voice answered over the phone.

Eyebrows' suddenly frowned at finding that the number Kagome gave him wasn't her home number. He hanged up and leaned onto the back of his seat, wandering how the hell he was going to contact her now. Then he remembered that she worked for Miroku Houshi, a business associate of his. Deciding to call his business associate, he thought of a way to make Miroku squirm so that he would eventually give in and give him the home number of Kagome's. He remembered one time when Kagome had told him that Miroku's weakest point was when people complimented him about his happy family or blackmailing him. Nodding the head in his mind, he agreed that blackmailing was good since complimenting someone was just something Sesshoumaru just doesn't do. He dug deeper in his mind, trying to remember what Kagome had once told him.

'The only way of blackmailing Miroku is to threaten him that you will tell his wife Sango of all the perverted things his done. He'll crack under a second if you get him good. You see his wife hates when Miroku becomes perverted so she often gives him a beating or ignore him if she finds out that Miroku has been miss behaving.' Sesshoumaru suddenly remembered.

Silently Sesshoumaru walked towards his desk and sat down in front of his computer. Typing in the name Miroku Houshi in the search column of his private database, the computer quickly uploaded the information and contact details of Miroku. Connecting his phone again, he dialed Miroku's private number.

"Miroku, who is it?" a man's voice came over the phone.

"Miroku, this is Sesshoumaru Taishou. I'm calling to ask you whether your wife would like to hear a certain little mishap that my sectary told me that happened when you paid a little visit to my office last time."

--

TBC….

Hey everyone. It was so hard to write this chapter because I couldn't decide whether to let the person Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, but obviously Sesshoumaru won. This and my last update were up quickly due to the fact I haven't received any homework and of all the reviews I've received. They inspired me to write more and faster. Getting reviews made me feel all bubbly and gets the urge to finish the chapter I was working on so that I thank guys for reviewing. If anyone has spare time to be a beta reader for my story could you contact me because my current beta is busy so I'll be grateful for anyone help. Thanks.P.S. You could check the amount of progress I make with the story in my bio. I usually update my profile everyday as long as I'm not busy.

Thanks to those who reviewed and read my story.

Ladyofthewest15: Thanks to your encouragement, I wrote an even longer chap this time. Thanks for telling me to write longer chapters for you guys to enjoy. P.

serenitygirl13: Sorry for being evil but it's an author's job to be evil and leave people at cliffs. .

ashley: Thanks for your thumbs up. Umm… I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm warning you there will times when I receive loads of homework but I will try to make up by writing longer chapter etc. I totally get your point of over fussy parents who try to control everything because my dad used to be like that too when I was younger. They'll get over soon.

val: Thanks for liking my story. Are there really story with similar plotlines like this. Gasp. I wrote this story because I thought that it was different from the story online currently. Anyways. About the twists and turns, I'll be sure to include lots of those because I love it when other authors write that too keep you on the edge of the seat. I hope you like that scene when Kagome thought that Rin is Sesshoumaru's wife. I don't really use any schedule with updating my fic but I usually upload once I finished writing and checking a chapter through.

Dark-Angel1793: Thank's for your encouragement and I will update as soon as possible..

NekoYasha101: Gee. Thanks for the "I forgot what I was going to say." lol. But thanks for reviewing and see I have updated. I will be able to update quickly if my teachers don't overload me with too much homework, so I hope they don't give homework anytime soon.

Onebadarrowshootinggirl: I will update, I will update. lol. Thanks for your review.

IYGURL: Thanks for loving my first story. I will update again soon, hopefully.

kagomesdance: I will try to hurry. Thanks for your response.

Kagome21: Yeah, it sure was funny to have them bump into each other. It was your review that made me make the ultimate decision whether to let the person be Inuyasha or Seshoumaru. About the waiter thing, it happened to me when my mum took me to this Italian restaurant and the receptionist called a waiter who had similar features as mentioned in the story. He was so rude when he can to collect our orders. I concluded that someone shove a stick up where the sun never shines. lol. Anyway, the cloths that Kagome wore are her business suit and Kouta wearing his school uniform. The waiter wasn't rude because of their cloths. He was one of those snobby people who think they're better than everybody. Love your question because they show that you're really interested in the story that you want to know every detail plus I know I don't include all the details that I should in the story.

Jessica Lyn: Thanks so much for your review. It's very helpful. My beta currently is busy doing her year 11 accounting homework so she didn't have any spare time to beta for me so I just proof read it and posted it. If had waited for her the chapter most likely would've been better but then you guys would've needed to wait a longer time to see the next chapter. Thanks for your suggestion of proof reading out loud. I've tried it in this chapter and hopefully I've done better than my previous chapter thanks. If you have any spare time to be a beta for my story please mention it on your next review. Thanks.

Glamouzmami x3: It is a sess/kag pairing, don't worry but there will be a lot of twists and turns before they get there.

Blue-Moon Sky: Thanks for your comment. I'm glad you think this is a great start. I think so too.lol.

Adina Avon: Thanks for liking my story. I, myself cannot wait to find what I'm going to write next.

(?): About your question, I can't tell you what it is because I want to cooperate what happen in the later story lines. I hope you understand. I will try to get the past opened soon in the story but I will have to see whether they fit in the situation currently before I add it in. Sorry your name wouldn't save properly on and Sesshoumaru Fanfiction C2: Thanks for adding my story to your C2 Community.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**It's up to fate**

By natsumi no tsunami

Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

--

Bored eyes absorbed in the sights of the busy city flying past him. He turned his head towards the front of the seat, where he saw his mom and Sesshoumaru, the man from the restaurant, who was also driving, taking turns to gaze at each other and then turning away before the other noticed.

"What?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked when he felt Kagome's gaze lingering on his passive face.

His mother turned away from the man who introduced himself to Kouta as his father earlier on. Kouta could obviously tell that his mom was still sore from this morning, that's why she resorted to not talking to the man because it had happened to him whenever he gave his mom wake up calls. They were currently driving to his school in his father's black Saleen S7

'Oh boy, this is going tobe a long ride.'

Kouta thought back to this morning and how they had met Sesshoumaru again.

--

**Flashback**

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Kagome dug her head under a pillow trying to trap the hateful noise of the door bell out. She had been sleeping in her large and warm king size bed when the door bell had begun to ring. Kagome was usually a morning person but a certain someone in her mind wouldn't allow her to fall asleep so obviously she had a very late night.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

The noise suddenly stopped. Slowly, Kagome moved her head from under the pillow because of the absence of the hideous noise but only to shove it back under when loud thunderous noise came towards her room. The door opened and crashed into the wall with a loud bang.

"Mom, mom, granny told me to call you. It's 7:45am already. Granny said that if you don't get up soon, you won't have enough time to eat breakfast before going to work." Kouta said quite loudly so that the sleeping Kagome would get the message.

Kouta sat patiently at the end of Kagome's large bed as he waited for a reaction from his mother. He was dressed in his school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue blazer, navy slacks, a white shirt and a yellowish gold silk tie tied loosely around his neck.

"Mom, get up! Granny refuses to serve me breakfast unless I manage to get you up and I'm starving now so hurry up." Kouta whined when his sleeping mother refused to budge from her nice warm bed.

Thinking of an effective idea to wake his mother up, Kouta ran out of Kagome's room and only to return shortly with an extra large water gun filled with icy cold water. It was one of the many presents aunt Sango and uncle Miroku had given him last Christmas. Smiling cheekily, he moved towards his mother slowly so that his mother would remove her head from under the pillow and onto the pillow where he had a much better chance of hitting her. After a couple of seconds standing there, Kagome moved just as Kouta predicted. Kouta tried to decide on whether to shoot the face or the exposed neck. Making up his mind on the neck, he aimed the water gun and closed his eyes. Counting down in his mind.

'Three, Two, One! Fire!'

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! IT"S COLD! IT"S COLD" Kagome screamed bloody murder as she shot up into an upright position on her bed.

Kagome grabbed the top of her pajama top and began waving around because of the water leaking from her face into her pajama in her current upright position.

"About time you got up mom." Kouta exclaimed as he moved to hide his water gun behind his back.

Kagome's head zapped towards him when she heard her son's voice. With a deadly glare at her son, she got up from the bed and slowly in a predatorily way, she stalked closer to him. Kouta sensing danger began to back away from his mother, not really looking where he was backing into.

"Kouta, why are you backing away? Come, give mommy a hug." Kagome said in an overly sweet voice with a very vengeful smile on her face.

"Uh uh!" Kouta shook his head as he answered his mother.

"What do you mean uh uh? Come, don't disappoint mommy. Come give mommy a morning hug." Kagome repeated her instructions once again.

Suddenly, Kagome's expression changed from a tamed look into a full blown feral smile, complete with a hyena's laugh. Gulping, Kouta took in his current escape routes, only resulted into finding one that was behind his mother.

"Kagome, hurry up and get up, there's someone here to see you!" Kaede called from the kitchen.

Kagome suddenly paused and walked to her ensuite and started a shower, totally forgetting about torturing her son. Kouta suddenly let out a breath in relief.

'I wonder who would come and look for mom so early in the morning?

Kouta decided not to wait for his mom and proceeded back to the kitchen. Arriving at the kitchen, Kouta looked around, looking for the person who was in turn looking for his mom.

"If you're wondering where the guy went, he went back next door and asked Kagome to go over with you once you're done with breakfast." Ginta said from the table, where everyone in the households usually ate their breakfast.

"How did you know I was looking for someone?" Kouta asked curiously, wondering how in the world did, Ginta get to know him so well.

"I've been around you long enough that you are forever one very curious puppy, very much like your mom." Ginta commented again with an arrogant smile.

"Don't call me puppy! Nearly everyone in my class knows my nickname ever since that time when mom accidentally called me puppy in front of some girls. Some of the girls even started a fan club devoted to me called 'Puppy Lovers' even though we're only in grade 3." Kouta shivered at the thought of those freaky girls. They were even freakier than his mother when she was feeling predatory.

"Really? Do you think those girls will let me join the fan club?" Kagome asked teasingly as she entered the kitchen.

"Mom!" Kouta shouted indignantly.

"I was kidding." Kagome said putting her hands in the air, surrendering.

"So, who's looking for me?" Kagome asked questioningly at the three of them.

"Ohh, we have a new next door neighbor who moved into the mansion the Bentleys use to live in, you know the one on our right side." Kaede said she moved from the stove with two plates of scrambled and bacon slices.

"Oh, was there anything he wanted?" Kagome asked as she moved to sit in a chair at the table.

"Yeah, he asked you to meet him after you have breakfast in his house. Apparently he said he had something to tell you." Ginta answered for Kaede.

"Alrighty, we better hurry up then if Ginta's to drive you to school on time." Kagome smiled at Kouta.

It only took Kouta 5 minutes to eat and wash down his breakfast with a cup of orange juice, his mother finished only seconds behind him.

"Mom hurry, come quickly to meet this neighbor so I can go to school already!" Kouta urged as he walked from the font door of their house. Quickly making there way over the large front garden, Kagome reached to press for the door bell only to be stopped by a hand smaller than her already pressing it. Kouta smiled cheekily at her.

The door opened to see a short little man who looked he was in his late 40's and was wearing a crisp, ugly brown colored suit.

"Yes, may I ask who you're looking for?" he asked then with narrowed eyes and a rather high pitched voice than for someone his age.

"Sorry to disturb you, we're your new neighbor. You asked to see us before we left. So was there anything you wanted?" Kagome asked with a polite voice and a small smile.

"I've never asked such a thing, now be gone on you way, my master wouldn't like the likes of you appearing at his door." The short little man exclaimed turning to shut the door.

Kagome and Kouta turned to leave only to be stooped by a very familiar male voice.

"Wait! I want to speak to you Kagome!" He commanded quite loudly from behind the little short man. He suddenly turned his gaze upon the little man in front of him who was suddenly cowering.

"Didn't I tell you I was expecting guest a few minutes ago Jaken you fool." Sesshoumaru scolded and shot the man in front of him called Jaken with a withering glare.

"What do you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in a rather shocked voice.

"What does it look like, I'm your new neighbor." Sesshoumaru answered Kagome's rather ridiculous question.

"And just why did you move right next door to me?" Kagome asked with a frown starting to appear on her face.

"Well I was just driving by last night and I saw this empty mansion for sale so I rang my assistant here and secured everything after that." Sesshoumaru answered in a very bored tone.

"Hpmh!"

With that said Kagome took Kouta's hand and turned to leave only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru's voice once more.

"As a payment for that trick you pulled, you will allow me to drive you to your office and Kouta to his school." Sesshoumaru said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Won't your wife mind?" Kagome questioned, trying to worm her way out of a sticky situation yet again.

"No, now go grab your things and then come back here." Sesshoumaru commanded yet again with a now passive face.

**End Flashback**

--

"We're here!" Sesshoumaru said as they arrived at Kouta's school.

"Bye mom. Bye dad." Kouta said as he unbuckled his seat belt and move to get out of the car.

Kouta closed the door behind once he got out of the sleek car. He saw many students gather around the front gates to see such an expensive car arriving in front of school. The window of his mother's seat which was the window closet to him rolled down.

"Your mother and I will be here to pick you up after school alright?" Sesshoumaru asked the boy in a voice slightly warmer than how he usually addressed other people.

"Alright. Bye" Kouta bid his parents goodbye.

Kouta watched as the car's window rolled up and sped its way quickly towards the exit of the school grounds.

'I've always wanted my father as a next door neighbor.'

--

TBC

Lol. That last line was a desperate attempt at a joke to get people laughing. It's when someone gives you a rather weird present and you say "I've always wanted those!" to not make them fell bad. Anyways, I'm very sorry for the late update but I had a bit of writers block so I couldn't really think of what I could put in this chapter but luckily after rereading my chapter hundreds of times over, I've finally come up with an idea. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker hopefully. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Jessica Lyn**: Thank you so much for offering to beta. Sorry for not sending you this chapter to beta, it's because it's taken me extra long to write this chapter that I felt guilty for making the readers wait too long.

**Magicflam**e: Lol. Poor Sesshou-kun indeed, but it's so fun to watch a very composed Sesshoumaru suffer a bit no? Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark-Angel1793**: Sorry to disappoint you about my slow update this time. I'll promise to try much harder in the future to update faster.

**Val**: Rin's relationship to Sesshoumaru is such a mystery isn't it. Well you're just gonna have to wait with the others about who Rin really is. I intend to use the mistaken relationship Kagome thinks that Rin and Sesshoumaru have within my story so I won't be revealing it anytime soon I think.

**Ladyofthewest15**: Thank you. I'm glad you think that chap three was better. I've tried very hard to fix up my chapters so when you guys read them they will have as little mistake as possible.

**Demoness of the Black Wolves**: Thanks for your review. I fitted in a little bit of Jaken in due to your request. Even though his scene was short, I hope you like it.

**Inuken42**: Thanks for your review. I will keep writing chapters using my biggest effort and imagination.

**DarkMage6**: Thanks for encouraging me. I'll try to keep me work mistake free…hopefully.

**serenitygirl13**: Lol. I know exactly how every authors evil, every author has a evil personality, me included. "Muhahahaha".

**XDareXDevilX**: Thanks for your review.

**RED DAY**: Thanks for your great comment. I'll keep on updating as soon as I can.

**sheenachi**: Sorry for making you wait. I'll try to update as soon as possible a.k.a. finished the chapter.

**Sae Konto**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you think it's an awesome story.

**Kagome21**: Ahhh. Thanks for reviewing again. Umm about everyone's age, I'm still thinking it through apart from the kids that going to appear or be mentioned most of the characters in the story will range form early 20's to late 40's. I'll try to put an age on the soon and will post it as a list on my next chapter. If you have anymore question feel free to ask.

**Blackrosewitch**: Don't worry, I intend to finish my very first fanfic but I don't know exactly how long it will take or how many chaps. P.

**natasha**: I myself prefer the AU type of fics but that doesn't mean I don't like the cannon universe. Both have their good points it just depends what the story is to about before I really decide.

**RisuBento**: Thanks for reviewing. I promise to read your stories as soon as I have free time. Currently everybody in my class received quite a bit of physics homework from our evil science teacher because someone bad mouthed her in class. Right now as I'm finish adding comments I'm also doing a bit of my homework. Wish me luck in finishing my homework soon so I can put more time into writing the story.

**Esto Peptua C2**: Thanks for adding my story to list.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**It's up to fate**

By natsumi no tsunami

Chapter 5

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

--

"What does Rin work as?" Kagome asked as they neared her office.

"She's an attorney." Sesshoumaru answered the question that Kagome had asked briefly.

"Where does she work at?" Kagome asked once more, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Why do you want to know?" Sesshoumaru asked back getting irate at Kagome for disrupting his peaceful time.

"I'm trying to start a conversation for goodness sake. It's better than sitting the rest of the 5 minute ride in silence. If you don't like noise, then you shouldn't of have demanded that you drive Kouta and I to our respective places."

Silence enveloped the car once more as Sesshoumaru refused to talk to Kagome or rather it was that Kagome refused to talk to Sesshoumaru and well Sesshoumaru just liked the peace and quite it gave him.

"Why did you leave?" Sesshoummaru asked suddenly out of the blue.

Kagome suddenly jumped at the unexpected question. Composing herself, she shot him one of her own question.

"Why did you give me the answer you gave me?" Kagome retorted back.

"Why did you even give me that ultimatum when you knew what I would choose?" Sesshoumaru fired back, not willing to answer her question. His fingers tightened its grip on the steering wheel in anger.

"Wasn't it obvious that I wasn't thinking clearly? Seeing what happened and with you not denying it about the incident was more than I could bear. Back then all I could think of was running away. It was the only path apart from …" Kagome trailed off.

--

**Flashback**

Kagome lays on the bed, looking deathly pale, an opened bottle of medicine sits on the left bedside draw beside her.

'I feel so at peace right now. Am I in heaven ….but … how come I can still feel the pain in my chest, right where my heart is? I feel myself getting lighter. I must be leaving soon. Goodbye Sesshoumaru. I love you.'

Kagome closed her eyes. Drifting into a deep slumber, one she might likely to never to wake up form.

**End Flashback**

--

Finding the car stopping, Kagome looked out the window to discover that they arrived at her office. She turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later." she said

"By then I hope you will be willing to answer my question." Sesshoumaru said and the car drove off once she closed the door.

She walked into the building and proceeded to getting inside her office. She began to think about the past again.

Suicide, it had been the quickest way the Kagome found that could relieve her of the pain she had found back then. If it wasn't for Miroku finding her that day on her bed not soon after she had taken the pills she most likely wouldn't have been be able to give birth to Kouta, her pride and joy much less still be alive.

--

**Flashback**

'Where am I?' Kagome questioned in her mind.

Kagome suddenly registered two voices near her conversing. One belonged to a male and the other a female.

"Why….crazy….that?"

"No……..but…….do with …."

"….Miroku……said…… so…...America."

"I…….bitch."

Straining to hear what they were saying she leaned slightly towards where the voices were coming from.

"LOOK! SHE MOVED! QUICK! GET THE OTHERS!" the female voice cried out to the other suddenly.

A cringe appeared on Kagome's face at the sudden rise in tone as a pair of footstep left the room at a very fast pace. Kagome tried to open her eyes only to have a blinding light hit her. Closing them quickly, she then opened them slowly once more, giving her eyes time to adjust to the light. When her eyes finally focused, she spotted Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Miroku rushing towards her, many that she recognized.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked breathlessly, who was one of the many people who rushed quickly towards her from outside.

She was suddenly bumped away by a lady who looked like she was in her late 40's who was wearing a green shirt and pants.

"Please move away from the patient. We need the doctor to assess her first before you get to interrogate this young lady" the lady had said sternly as she tried to keep the Sango from the patient.

"Nurse! Move away. I want to talk to her first." Sango said very loudly trying to get her message through to the lady who was identified as the nurse.

"Is the health of this young lady important or the gossip you want to know about?" the Nurse questioned harshly at Sango who was fighting tooth and nail with the nurse to move in front of Kagome.

Suddenly a short plump man bustled into the room, taking the attention of everyone in the room as he tripped over a baby that was crawling on the ground near the doorway.

"Ahh!" spotting her child on the floor, Sango swooped towards the crawling child as the doctor got up from the floor, totally forgetting about arguing with the nurse.

The doctor quickly made his way to the patient and the friends of Kagome parted to allow the doctor easier access to check up on her.

"Hmmm." The doctor picked up the folio that sat on a wheelie table near her. He flipped a couple of pages before turning his attention to Kagome.

"How do you feel Miss. Higurashi? Do you feel dizzy, tired, hot, sick or anything?" the doctor questioned Kagome.

"I'm fine." Kagome answered quietly, not feeling enough energy to answer louder.

"Well. It looks like you've taken an overdose of sleeping pills Miss Higurashi. Luckily someone brought you in on time or you and your precious cargo wouldn't be able to be here today." the doctor said.

"What precious cargo?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Oh you didn't know? Congratulations Miss Higurashi, your 2 months pregnant." the doctor said with a cheerful smile as he signed his name on the patient's folio.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable or anything just press the button installed in the side of this draw besides you to alert the nurse. Good day to you all." the doctor said and motioned to the nurse to leave with him.

Out of the whole room, only Kagome's face held surprise.

"Kagome…didn't you know that you were pregnant?" Kikyo asked softly as she moved towards the bed Kagome currently slept on.

"Most of us here thought that it was because you didn't want the baby that's why you…" she trailed off with concerned expression.

Sango moved forwards as well with a 4 months old Haku in her arms.

"Kagome, why did you do it?" Sango asked with a stern voice as Haku tugged at Sango's hair.

"Because he hurt me Sango, a lot, it's up to the point that I can't relieve the pain unless I do something drastic." Kagome started to sob softly.

"Do you know how worried everyone's been for you because of your little "drastic" action?" Inuyasha suddenly asked angrily from the end of her bed.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't try that again. I wasn't thinking rationally. I'm sorry." Kagome sobbed out.

"So… what are you going to do about the child? It is Sesshoumaru's right?" Sango pressed on, trying to put the other topic behind them.

Kagome nodded. The others stayed silent to let her answer Sango's other question regarding the life of the fetus.

"I… want to keep the child. I don't believe in the idea of killing a child." Kagome said with a melancholy expression on her face.

"Are you going to tell Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked the question that hung on everybody's mind when Kagome had answered that the child was indeed Sesshoumaru's.

"No. And I would like you keep quite it about it also." Kagome answered in a firm voice.

"Alright, but sooner or later he's going to come to find you at the office or your apartment so what are you going to do about it?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm transferring Kagome to New York Kikyo." Miroku answered Kikyo question.

"I think that would be a good idea." Inuyasha seconded the idea.

"Alright then, now that everything important is settled, we'll let you rest now. We'll be in the room when you wake up" Sango said soothingly to Kagome and passed Haku into Miroku's arms so that she could hug Kagome before she left the room.

"Be strong." Sango whispered in her ear.

**End Flashback**

--

She had just sat on her executive chair and when the phone connecting her to her sectary rang.

She pressed the intercom button.

"Yes, what is it." She asked.

"Mr. Houshi called 20 minutes ago and said that his family will be arriving at the airport in 30 minutes on the flight from Japan. He also added that Mrs. Houshi is on crusade to get rid of "him"." Kanna monotone voice came over then phone.

"Thank you Kanna. I'll be leaving then. I'll be back in probably in two or three hours and if there's anything really important you can alert me on my cell phone." Kagome stood up and walked out of her office. As she boarded the elevator she only had one thought.

'Let the troubles begin.'

--

TBC…

I'm so sorry for the late update. I've seemed to gotten slight cases of writer's block when I try to start the story off but after that it's was smooth sailing. Regarding the ages of the characters, apart from the kids who's ages which I'll put up soon once I finish all the planning, it's up to you to think what their ages should be. Anyways. Thanks for reading and especially those who reviewed my story.

**Jessica Lyn**: It was very mean of Sess to move next door but it's something that Sesshoumaru would do to get revenge. Sorry for the late update and thanks for reviewing.

**XDareXDevilX**: What are you confused about. Just mention it on a review or send an email and I will answer those questions as long as they don't spoil the story.

**sheenachi**: I'm really sorry for my late updates and I'm very grateful that you don't mind that much. Thanks for your support and hope you can think of ideas for your wonderful stories.

**Val**: I'm glad you like how I portrayed Jaken since I wasn't really on the dot about his personality. Kouta is actually a character that I based kind of on my friend's little brother, his curiosity has gotten him into lots of trouble a lot of times. Sorry for the late update.

: That was my best idea in that chapter. It's also my most favorite too. Anyway. Thanks for your review and I'm really sorry for the late update. Sorry, your name still doesn't come out proper on fan fiction net.

**inuyashasama1**: Thanks for liking my story. I've sorry about my late chapter but I will try to finish a chapter sooner and combat my writer's block.

**Kagome21**: I have no idea where I got the line from but I love it. Also Kaede is Kagome's hired help ever since she moved to New York, but Kagome thinks of everyone as family as they've all been living together for 7 years.

**firevixen73**: Thanks for your review. I'm truly sorry for the late update.

**rosie rose**: It was lucky I checked my mail before updating this chapter or I would've missed you. Anyway thanks for your review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**It's up to fate**

By natsumi no tsunami

Chapter 6

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

--

Kagome was currently lying back on her luxurious executive leather seat with her eyes closed in the comfort of her warm office, thinking events that happened within a space of not even 48 hours.

'God. Everyday becomes more hectic than the last. First it was Sesshoumaru. Now it's Sango.'

She had just arrived back at the office after dropping off Sango and her two children back to her house from the airport. From the conversation she had with Sango on the freeway to her house, Miroku didn't seem likely to be on the good side of his wife.

'Knowing Sango, Miroku might be laying dead with a few bloody bumps on his head in some dark corner alley way.' she shuddered at the thought and then her eyes snapped opened as the phone on her desk rang.

Ring Ring!

Kagome looked at the phone that started the whole domino effect. The cause of all her trouble had began right here, in this very office, with this very annoying phone that always went off when she needs peace and quite. She glared at it with something that people would describe as killer look (A/N: not the charming one ").

Ring Ring!

The noise suddenly dissipated her out of her thoughts of wishing to kill the phone. She reached over to pick it up, pausing slightly to pray just before picking up the phone.

"Yes!" Kagome answered into the phone with a confident voice even though her inner self was twitching with anticipation.

"I'm waiting downstairs for you" a male voice sounded from the phone and then the dial tone was heard.

Kagome looked at the clock on her desk swore loudly inside the soundproofed office. It was already 3:15pm. Sesshoumaru had come to pick her so that they could pick up Kouta together, not that she could've picked him up herself because she didn't bring her car because a certain someone insisted that they give her a ride to work.

'I think I need to change religion. God obviously isn't on my side, maybe one of the saints can help me. No they probably would love to torture me as well like god.'

She sighed and counted to 10 slowly in her head to get rid of any thoughts of trying to find someway of hurting god. She shook her head and bowed in defeat.

'At least now I have Sango who can help me get rid of him' Kagome smiled to herself.

With that in mind, she straightened her posture and collected her unopened briefcase from on top of her desk and walked out of the room.

--

Kagome stared at the piece of paper in her hand currently hoping that it would either burn into nothing or just disappear.

'I hate you fate. I hate you god and any other entity up there that is contributing to make my life miserable.' Kagome screamed in her mind, her eyes narrowed and aim straight at the Kouta.

Kouta laughed nervously seeing his mother becoming quite murderous at the notice she held in her hands. The notice was about annual family sport carnival held annually on a Saturday from nine am to the late afternoon depending how quickly each event is. It was family affair where members of a family competed against other families and then there were always the child and parent races. His mother was usually delighted to attend the many activities the school held annually with him but with her current company, Kouta thought his mother would rather break a leg…literally. In other words, his mother would rather hurt herself than go with Sesshoumaru, his "neighbor/father" to the annual sports carnival, but Kouta had long decided when he had received the notice that he was going to inform his father, who looked very fit even though he not much of an athlete with his rather lithe figure to have a better chance at winning some races. Also having a father to the event was a big plus. Content with his thoughts about the carnival, Kouta leaned back into the seat of his father's car and watched his parents have their little afternoon "friendly chat".

"Kagome, staring at the little piece of paper won't make it disappear into air." Sesshoumaru said as navigated through the buy city in a car that was currently heading home.

"What makes you say such a thing?" Kagome asked trying to put on a confused face. "You never know, if I just wind the window down a bit here and lean my hand slightly to the side, a miracle might just happen you know."

She pressed the button on the side of the door that should've made the automatic window roll down, that is should have.

"Don't bother with that idea the windows are locked. This notice will be in my care so that nothing will happen to it." Sesshoumaru had reached out a hand and plucked the piece of innocent piece of paper from Kagome's fingers.

"Hey, give that back. You don't need to worry about that notice. It's nothing to concern you about." Kagome said insistently, making a move to get the piece of paper back from Sesshoumaru only to find that she couldn't spot the piece of paper.

"As the paternal father of Kouta, I am regarded as a family member so I will be attending this little gather with you and Kouta whether you like it or not. End of story." Sesshoumaru ended the conversation about regarding the sports carnival.

"Bu-- " Kagome tried to protest only to be cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"End of story."

Kagome sunk down on her chair, preferring to sulk in her seat, a habit that she picked up when she was in a relationship with Sesshoumaru.

"Mom, didn't you say sulking makes people look childish?" Kouta popped into the conversation that his parents were having.

"Really! Did you mother really say that Kouta?" Sesshoumaru asked with a rather interested expression.

"Yeah. She always says that to me whenever I sulk." Kouta answered with a pout.

"No I don't." Kagome said to defend herself against Kouta's word, with a wide eyed expression, a reaction from the look and rather interested voice from Sesshoumaru.

"I'll let you in a little secret Kouta, your mother always sulks whenever she can't get her way, even when people give in and she keeps on sulking sulks until someone buys her lunch or something. She's a very interesting creature to study." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Don't treat me like a science object Sesshoumaru. In case you have forgotten, I'm a human." Kagome said getting fired up at hearing Sesshoumaru's description of her being a creature.

"Really?" Kouta asked curiously, totally ignoring his mother and preferring to listen to his "father".

"Really." Sesshoumaru replied back.

Kagome groaned in her seat and tried to tune out of the conversation the two were having. The two male in the car was getting along quite well, too well for her liking. Even though Kagome still felt a miniscule bit of something for Sesshoumaru, but nothing was going to happen because he still has a wife. Something Kagome had hoped very much to one day become.

'They're getting on too well' Kagome thought in her head.

'I will NOT be hurt again by the same man who had hurt me deeply once, and I definitely won't allow you to hurt my only child. No, nothing will come from this.' Kagome announced determinedly in her mind.

'And Sango will make sure of this'

--

TBC….

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've had a very hectic week and currently still am very much enduring the torture. My apologies for rushing the story and not writing with great details but you need to understand I'm writing with my brain half-asleep. It seems most likely for the rest of the month of August that my chapters will be coming out slowly but hopefully after August, I will be able to have more time to devote myself to writing this story. Anyway, enough with my babbling, I hope you enjoyed my story and please review.

**Darkmage6**: Yeah, it kind of makes me want to kill Sesshoumaru but twiddles thumbs he's too precious! Many thanks for your review and sorry for keeping you waiting.

**Anonymous()**: Thank you for your compliment. I hope I can improve with writing the cliffhangers so that even more suspenseful.

**sheenachi**: Thank you so much for your support and review. Updates sure can be hard when homework comes into the picture. Again thank you for your patience and understanding.

**NekoYasha101**: I'm sorry for updating so late. I will try to update faster after August but please bear with me now. Thanks for your support.

**googlie-googlie-loo**: Thanks for you review. I'll continue the story for your sanity and myself don't worry.

**Kagome21**: Sorry for not including Miroku in this chapter, but I have mentioned him. Hopefully he'll have more "air" time in the next chapter. lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**It's up to fate**

By natsumi no tsunami

Chapter 7

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

--

"Owwwww" Miroku moaned as his head plonked onto the kitchen table in his home.

"You know you deserved it" Inuyasha said from a couple of paces away from him with a large bowl of chicken flavored ramen.

"Inuyasha, you're here to help me, not to tell me negative thing like 'You deserved the harsh beating you received from you wife'" Miroku reminded Inyasha "And that reminds me, why exactly are you here for Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha suddenly paused in mid action of slurping his noodles with a surprised expression.

"Ahhh. I see, kicked out by the misses eh, at least be grateful that it wasn't as painful as my ordeal." Miroku said with a rather smug grin at first only to fade when he remembered what had occurred just yesterday.

Earlier that day, Sango said that she wanted try a new game that she thought up. When he arrived at the dojo that was built separate from their house, she told him all about it.

"It's called guess what I'm thinking about. If you answer wrong, you get a beating." Sango stated to Miroku.

Miroku shuddered at a thought.

'Her smile made her look like the devil.'

--

**Flashback**

In the Houshi's dojo, a loud smack echoed throughout the room followed by a thunder like bang. Miroku laid on the timber floor of the dojo with burning red marks all over his arm, face and legs. His wife, Sango, stood over him like a high tower that was blocking a plant from its sunshine.

"Honey, you seem to be really getting rid of you pent energy today" Miroku smiled at Sango from his position, thinking in his mind what he had done wrong to deserve this pushiment.

Sango's face became shadowed as she bends her head down more to stare at him, the only feature visible are her eyes which were giving off a rather vicious and evil read gleam. Miroku sweatdropped at seeing her expression.

'Wow, she even has a flaming backdrop! I wonder how she does that. ' Miroku's smile became twitchy as it always does when he realizes that the situation was going to cause a lot of pain, literally.

"Honey, calm down. Is it about something Haku said? I swear I did not teach the boy those rude words, I think he might have picked it around Inuyasha." Miroku tried to strike a conversation while trying to crawl away unnoticed from under Sango's crazed gaze.

"No, it's not that. Then it must be about the little one Chihiro" Miroku said to his wife as he thought in his head. 'Wait a minute, the little one never does anything wrong. Damn, it must of being something I did. What have I exactly done that could of made Sango so mad'

While concentrating on his train of thoughts, Miroku didn't see Sango raising her fist and aiming for his head.

POW

Hugging his head in pain, Miroku lifted gaze to his wife just in time to avoid another fist that was aimed for the sore spot upon his head. He had just come to a conclusion when Sango's fist made contact a few seconds ago.

"Is it about me?" Miroku cried loudly so that his wife could hear him.

Sango hesitated in her advance forward. Miroku, taking that was a good response tried to think of more.

"It happened today?" he cried once again, as his eye's closed in case that he got a wrong answer.

When Sango made no move that she would advance, Miroku's mind went into overdrive.

'The only thing that I've done today is. One, teach Haku another rude word to insult that old lady next door who has a terrible attitude. Nah, she couldn't of thought I taught Haku that since kids these days always know these words. Two, Told Sesshoumaru what Kagome's address was. Nah, Sesshoumaru not the type to stalk a woman. Three, Raiding Sango's underwear draw. Aha, it has to be this one…but she couldn't have found out so quickly could she.' Miroku gave a suspicious glance towards Sango as he tried to recall the time that she called.

'The time she called was around ten in the morning. I taught Haku the rude word after I raided Sango's draw. That was in the afternoon so that leaves…' Miroku's expression widened.

"Yeah, Kaede called and informed me about their new neighbor. Oh, and I forget to tell you. If you're lucky and get the answer right, you get your lights knocked" with that, Sango raised her fist for the final grand blow.

"Shit" was the only word that Miroku managed to get out before it was lights out for him.

**End of Flashback**

--

Miroku shuddered as he finished thinking about what had occurred earlier.

"Hey that reminds me Miroku, where is Sango and the kids?" Inuyasha had just realized that the manor was much more peaceful than usual.

"Ah. I'm not sure. I'll have a look if she left me something." Miroku stood up from his seat while he answered Inuyasha.

Miroku started walking towards the stainless steel fridge that stood around 2 meters from the meal table in the kitchen for any post it messages that Sango usually left for him. He noticed a flashing light on the display of the answering and pressed a button which started playing the messages.

"You have one message." the answering machine voiced into the spacious kitchen.

BEEP

"Miroku, YOU IDIOT. You slept for too long." Sango's voice yelled from the message.

Miroku and Inuyasha froze from the actions and stared at the answering machine.

"You're in big trouble when I get home mister. Right now, I'm going to Kagome's place in New York to see how she's dealing with Sesshoumaru since you told him your address. I'm also taking the kids with me since I don't believe that you could look after them properly. That's it. And oh, the cook is on holiday so you'll just have to order takeout or eat your own poisonous cooking."

BEEP

"End of message"

Silence ruled the kitchen for a few minutes after the message before Inuyasha suddenly spoke up.

"So what are you going to do?" he eyed Miroku annoyed expression.

"Well, I think it's time that we go on vacation." Miroku suddenly smiled "I'm sure that Kagome will be grateful for the support."

With that said Miroku walked upstairs, into his room, opened his cupboardand took out a suitcase.

--

"Eh? Sesshoumaru's married? How come I've never heard about that?" Sango asked Kagome with loud voice.

The two female were currently alone in the living room of the Higruashi's house. The three children were currently in the garden playing hide and seek, and just earlier, Kaede had dragged Ginta to go grocery shopping with her for Kagome's three guests.

"You didn't know about it?" Kagome's features marred at this response from Sango.

"Better call Kikyo and ask her about it." Sango suggested to Kagome with thoughtful look.

"Right, good idea. If there's anyone who knows all the gossip, it would be Kikyo." Kagome nodded in agreement to Sango's statement.

"Also, Kaede mentioned something about an annual family event before she left. She also told me that apparently Sesshoumaru is going as well." Sango looked at Kagome.

"Yeah well…ummm….Kouta spilled the beans when Sesshoumaru and I went to pick him up." Kagome sighed. "And I was kind of looking forward to taking pictures of Kouta at the event.

Sango smiled an evil smile as an idea popped into her head.

"Kagome, don't worry. Once you know what I have in mind, you'll definitely be looking for to the event." Sango stared at Kagome's face. "I'm sure of it."

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, it's all because of writer's block, a plot that won't leave my head and evil homework. Can you believe it, my teachers set our class homework for the holidays. I'm currently on holiday, though it's nearly finished … in 2 days. Wahhhh. Have to go to school again. TT. Sniff. The next update for "It's up to fate" might take a while because I'll be moving house soon but I will continue writing on piece or paper so that the chapter won't take too long. Thank you all for those who reviewed my story. Love you. It kind of encourages me to write even though I was feeling like a lazy and dead bug after doing the set homework.

P.S. Do you guys have any idea how can Kagome torture Sesshoumaru? If you got any suggestion, just pop into a review or email me (the address is available in my profile). Love to hear ideas/ suggestions.

**Jessica Lyn**: Yay. Getting a review from you are always very helpful I think the truth about Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship will come out soon because lot's of people want to know about Sesshoumaru's reaction and what will happen with his relationship with Kagome.

**Souless**: Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I updated this chapter as soon as I finished and checked over it. . And yes. Kagome will find out about Sesshoumaru's relationship with Rin pretty soon… I think. ''

**DarkMage6**: Your reviews are always interesting to read. Yeah. I was hoping that Miroku would end up lying in a sewer too but my evil brain just said save it for later and torture Miroku for now instead.

**darkpriestressofhell**: I will keep on writing. flames in her eyes and is in a determined pose 

**AnimePunk13**: Ahh. Thank you for your thoughts on my story. Ahhh about those grammar problems… Ummm author is nervous well I do reread the chapter and correct the grammar but there are always a few mistake which slip through for some reason.

**sassysango26**: Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last.

**Fluffy'sOneAndOnly**: Hand makes victory sign Yeah. GO SANGO. But it really sad that I haven't come up with a lot of ways to torture Sesshoumaru. TT. Ands thanks for taking time reviewing.

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu**: Well…um… about the character's age, I did say that you can make up your mind about it, in my mind, Rin's around in her early 20's while the gang are around the early 30's ( Sesshi included). And Rin actually isn't married to Sesshoumaru. It's what Sesshoumaru wants Kagome to think.

**sheenachi**: It's stupid that math includes algebra. We're hardly going to be using it if you go into uni courses that are unrelated to math. Teachers are stupid too.

**Phntmrocker77**: Ah! Really? . I'm glad that my story is addictive. When I read my own stories, I also get addicted and end up wanting to write more and more about it (that is when I don't have writer's block TT).

**kyasarinyume07**: Thanks for taking time reviewing. Glad you like my story.

**Kagome21**: Thanks. Ummm. The oz education system works differently from the northern hemisphere's system. In oz, we have 4 terms in a year. Each term are around 10 weeks and have a 2 week break between each term (apart from Christmas). The first term starts the first Monday after Australia Day. So the homework I got then was from my evil science teacher who's obsessed with bio.

**IslandPrincess**: Yep, you're right. It'll come out as the story progresses.

**Inuyasha Freak25**: Thanks for your thumbs up for this story.

**Murder of Mine**: I glad that you like my plot. And I'll try to update sooner in the future.

**firevixen73**: TT. Sorry about updating so late. It's all the writers block fault and the evil homework.

**No ones shadow**: I'll update ASAP.

**HeimdallMayura**: Thanks. I'll try to keep the chapters that are going to be written in the future just as interesting.

**Naughtykagome**: Sorry for not updating sooner but I had serious writer's block. When I say your review, I had written on 70 percent of the story but the writer's block eventually went away. Yay. BANZAI.


End file.
